O segredo de Shaunee
by Mimika chan
Summary: Ei, posso te contar um segredo? É que... É meio constrangedor, sabe? Porque todo mundo espera que uma garota como eu seja louca por garotos bonitos, lindos, maravilhosos e... É um pouco vergonhoso contar a história do meu primeiro amor...


Disclaimer: House of Night, bem como seus personagens, não me pertence. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos, foi escrita apenas por diversão.

Aviso: Por favor, esta não é uma história homofóbica. Apenas conta uma coisa que tem se tornado cada vez mais comum entre as garotas em um tom mais descontraído. As partes em itálico representam flashbacks. Se você gostou deste texto e gostaria de postá-lo em seu site, por favor, fale comigo primeiro.

* * *

><p>- Ei! – eu disse – Você pode guardar um segredo?<p>

Fiquei parada, imóvel, enquanto os pequenos olhos amarelos me encaravam na escuridão do quarto.

- Ora, claro que pode! Você é uma gata! Para quem, raios, poderia espalhar?

Mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém por perto, olhei em volta. Certa de estar sozinha, sentei-me ao lado da felina branca. Erin não apareceria no quarto tão cedo.

- Eu preciso contar uma coisa... – engoli em seco – ou vou enlouquecer! Não poderia dizer a minha gêmea, nem ferrando! Ela surtaria! Mas você vai me ouvir, não vai?

A gata piscou para mim, entediada. Agora sim eu sabia como Zoey se sentia ao conversar com Nala.

- Foi há muito tempo... Eu ainda não conhecia Erin. Tinha acabado de chegar à Morada da Noite...

_Assim que pus meus pés naquela nova escola bizarra, pensei: "Putz, que lugar enorme!", o que revela que eu nunca fui lá tão brilhante. Ficava caminhando, olhando as pessoas passando..._

_Garotas lindas com cabelos escovados e botas da hora, _vamps_ com um ar sério e sábio, garotos bonitos, gatos andando livremente pelos corredores, nenhuma sala trancada, garotos bonitos, pouca iluminação, garotos bonitos..._

_Poft!_

_- Ai! – eu disse, recuando._

_- Ei, tudo bem? – perguntou alguém._

_Eu olhei a pessoa em que tinha esbarrado, ainda resmungando como um gato velho (_sem ofensas, sim, amiga gatinha?)_ e quase caí no chão ao processar o que estava vendo._

_"Uau! Um garoto bonito! E eu esbarrei nele! Isso é coisa do destino!"_

_- Parece um pouco desnorteada..._

_"Ai, eu tô no céu! Ele falou comigo e me chamou de... Me chamou de..."_

_- Unn?_

_- Desnorteada. – ele abriu um sorriso – Quer dizer desorientada, sem rumo._

_- Ah... – fiz pateticamente._

_"M****! Não foi um elogio..."_

_- Meu nome é Damien! Quer que eu te mostre o _campus_?_

_- E-eu adoraria, Damien! Me-meu nome é Shaunee._

_- Shaunee? É um belo nome. Tem estilo! Como o meu! – ele apontou para si mesmo, parecendo entusiasmado demais para um garoto._

_- Ah, sim, certo..._

- Tá bom! – eu disse, olhando a gata – Eu sei que é ridículo, mas é a verdade! Eu era apaixonada pelo Damien... – admiti, querendo me esconder debaixo do tapete – Quer dizer, o Cole é lindo! Ele e o T.J. são um pedaço de mau caminho. – a gata mexeu os bigodes, sem entender o que eu dizia. Ok... Como se eu me importasse! – Mas, qual é, o Damien também é bonito! E é um namorado perfeito... para um garoto...

_Falando sério, foi divertido. Quer dizer, Damien era super gentil comigo. Eu só não conseguia entender aquelas palavras difíceis que ele usava. Por alguma razão que eu não entendia, os outros garotos não falavam com ele._

_Um dia (_ou melhor, uma noite_), ao caminhar pelo jardim da escola, eu o vi apoiado em um corrimão, lendo um livro. Tinha chovido na tarde anterior e o ar estava bem úmido. Eu me sentei no corrimão ao lado dele, tentando fazer uma pose _sexy_._

_- AARRGHH! – berrei, caindo com tudo no chão._

_- Ei! Você está bem?_

_Eu senti as mãos dele tocarem meus braços e me puxarem para cima. Voltei a ficar de pé, sentindo-me uma idiota imbecil e idiota!_

_- Maldito corrimão escorregadio... – resmunguei._

_- Não resmungue. Não fica bem em uma garota formosa._

_- For-formosa?_

_- Quer dizer bonita._

_"Eu sei o quer dizer! Só não acredito que um garoto me disse isso!"_

_- Valeu..._

_- A propósito, belas botas!_

_Eu senti o rosto corar um pouco. Tinha dado uma escapulida dois dias atrás para comprar as malditas botas e não parecer fora de moda._

_- Obrigada..._

_- Pode...?_

_Ele foi interrompido por uns novatos idiotas que começaram a gritar e berrar. Quando dei por mim, já era hora de voltar para a sala de aula._

- Eu acabei guardando as malditas botas... – admiti, enterrando o rosto nas mãos – Para usar de vez em quando perto do Damien... A verdade é que elas não são muito confortáveis, mas, por favor! Todo mundo sabe que ou a garota está bonita, ou ela está confortável!

Olhei a gata. Ela estava bocejando. Devia estar ficando com sono. Simplesmente ignorei e continuei meu monólogo (a propósito, aprendi essa palavra com Damien).

_Eu sei... Fui boba por não perceber logo de cara. Achei estranho quando Damien reparou nas minhas botas. Mas, qual é? Vai ver só estava tentando ser legal (_não acredito que inventei essa mentira para mim mesma e acreditei!_)._

_Três dias depois do acidente do corrimão, estava me servindo no salão de jantar e Damien estava ao meu lado. Discutíamos sobre os prós e contras dos sapatos de salto._

_- Sabia que, depois de anos usando aquelas coisas, seus pés podem ter sérios problemas?_

_- Sim, eu sabia. Mas faz a mulher parecer mais alta, bonita e poderosa!_

_- Eu nunca usaria isso na vida... Deve ser doloroso! – ele disse._

_- Bom, é... E é horrível quando o salto quebra do nada._

_Damien abriu a boca para fazer um comentário, mas, nesse momento, alguma coisa saltou da salada e quase foi parar na camiseta dele. _

- Sem noção! – eu agarrei a gata e a sacudi – O garoto simplesmente pulou para trás, soltando o gritinho mais agudo que eu já tinha ouvido na minha vida! Por sorte, foi bem curto, mas ele cometeu o erro de jogar os braços para trás, ficando tão... tão... tão...

_- Que_ gay_! – disse um garoto horroroso – Viu? Eu disse que a barata de plástico iria assustá-lo._

_O comentário daquele garoto me deixou possessa! Quer dizer, eu também teria gritado se a barata de plástico voadora tivesse vindo para cima de mim, mas..._

_"Ah... M****! O Damien é _gay_?"_

_Finalmente a ficha caiu e eu senti que ia sumir de vergonha._

- Por sorte, ele nunca demonstrou ter percebido nada, mas foi um choque para mim... Quem diria? Meu primeiro amor novato foi um... Ah! Que frustrante!

_- Damien!_

_Era uma tarde de inverno e a neve caía. Damien caminhava na minha frente, sempre lendo, mas parou e se virou ao ouvir meu chamado._

_- Você é _gay_ mesmo? – perguntei._

_- Sou. – ele deu de ombros - Algum problema?_

_- Bom..._

_"Nenhum... Imagina! É só que eu tava gamadona em você... Ah, Shaunne, sua idiota!"_

_- Nada... Só estava pensando... Não acha que aquela garota – apontei uma _BarbieGirl_ qualquer – tem um péssimo senso de moda?_

_- Hum... – ele olhou – Horrível! Mas aqueles brincos são lindos!_

_- Não consigo ver os brincos dela daqui! Hum... E aquele garoto ali? Ele é bem gatinho._

_- Uh! Com certeza! Mas ele gosta de garotas... Será que tenho chance se colocar silicone?_

_Eu olhei para ele com surpresa e nós caímos na gargalhada. Eu nem imaginava que nos tornaríamos grandes amigos e que, meses depois, eu descobriria que tinha uma irmã gêmea._

- Pois é... E foi graças ao meu comentário idiota sobre a _BarbieGirl_ que eu consegui guardar segredo. – finalizei meu monólogo.

Como esperava, a gata tinha desaparecido janela a fora. Passos ecoaram pelo corredor, anunciando a chegada de Erin.

- Boa noite, gêmea! – ela disse – Estava conversando com alguém?

- Ah... Você sabe... Só pensando nos amiguinhos do Erik...

- Uh! Já é! Eles são lindos!

- Aham!

Então Erin se sentou na cama e nós conversamos pelo resto da noite. Não, de fato, meu maior segredo não podia ser dividido com as outras pessoas.


End file.
